The incident
by XenaLin
Summary: Will she make it and find love in the end? I suck at summaries but this one pretty much sums it up I guess..updated with chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, not yet anyway..

Chapter 1.

She stood in the line to the ATM-machine to take out some money. Suddenly there was a loud crash and something that sounded like a gunshot. She flipped around and saw a black car driving towards the line where she was standing. She froze and couldn't move an inch from where she was standing. She just stood there and stared at the car rushing towards her, the horn were beeping but she couldn't move.

A second later the car hit her and she bounced off its windscreen and rolled off the car and down onto the ground. The world went black and she didn't feel anything anymore.

Around her the commotion started. The robbers smashed the ATM-machine grabbing all of its money that it contained and then stole some purses from women standing and watching in the line who were afraid to move. The robbers waved with their guns toward them.

- Reverend Camden, the voice in the phone asked.

- Yes, I am Reverend Camden, Eric answered.

- I am dr Fitzgerald from Glenoak hospital.

- Oh yes, what can I do for you?

- I would like for you to come down the hospital, there has been an incident.

- What kind of incident?

- A robbery and well, I don't want to take this on the phone. Can you come down here fast?

- Yes, I will come right away.

- Good, and take your wife and your children with you.

The doctor hung up and Eric just stood there for a second or two just watching the phone and wondered what had happened, then he thought about his kids, maybe one of them had gotten into trouble.

- Annie, he shouted. Come down please, and take the kids with you. We have to go to the hospital.

- Why, what happened? asked Annie when she came down with Sam and David and Happy as a shadow.

- I don't know, a doctor Fitzgerald called and said there has been an incident.

- What kind of incident, Annie asked immediately sounding worried.

- I don't know, something about a robbery, he said he didn't wanna take it on the phone.

- Oh, that doesn't sound good.

- No, where is everybody?

- I don't know exactly. I guess Lucy is at home with Kevin and Savannah, Matt's working at the hospital, Simon is with Rose at college and Ruthie is at the promenade.

- OK, we'll call them from the hospital. Everybody get out in the car. Happy, you have to stay at home.

Happy sat and looked up at him with a sad look. Then she turned around and walked out into the livingroom to the sofa for a nap.

At the hospital Annie and Eric was very nervous and anxious. What had happened? who was in trouble?

A tall, lighthaired doctor came towards them.

- Hello Reverend Camden, I am dr Fitzgerald.

- Hello, this is my wife Annie and my sons Sam and David. My other kids I don't know where they are now exactly.

- Well, shall we go into my office before we talk?

They walked into the doctors office and sat down in the two visitors chairs while Sam and David took place in one knee each.

- Doctor, what is going on, Eric asked.

- Well, Reverend, I am sorry to say that there has been a robbery and car rushed towards a line of people waiting by the ATM-machine at the Promenade.

- Yes, what has that got to do with us? Eric asked.

- Your daughter was in that line.

- Oh my God, Ruthie was at the Promenade, it's gotta be her, Annie cried out.

- Yes, I believe that would be correct. She got hit by the car. According to witnesses they just drove right on and she got hit, bounced off the windscreen and then rolled down onto the ground.

- Oh holy God, Eric said with tears in his eyes.  
Annie was already crying while Sam tried to comfort her the best he could.

- How bad? Eric got out.

- She's got a fractured skull, broken ribs, broken a leg and an arm. It's amazing that she's still alive to tell you the truth.

Eric put David down on the floor to put his hands over his face. He was crying. Annie put a hand on his shoulder while she cried too.

- Can we see her? Eric asked through the sobbing tears.

- Yes, of course. I will take you to her. Oh and one more thing. She's got multiple bruises on her face and body, and we had to intubate her. She's sedated for the moment beeing.

This is my first fanfic about 7th Heaven. Please, R&R before I put up next chapter...is it worth writing more?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Eric and Annie went inside Ruthie's room. She lay there all pale with tubes everywhere and machines beeping. Could this be their daughter? She was only 17 years old. She had her whole life ahead of her. She had to make it. They wouldn't let her die. They just wouldn't.

_Mean while back home at the Camden residence_

Lucy, Kevin and Savannah entered the Camden-house and searched for everyone.

- Where is everyone? Kevin asked.

- I dunno, Lucy answered.

- There's no notes anywhere. They must have left in a hurry.

- Yeah, so it seems.

Suddenly the phone rang and Lucy picked it up and answered.

- Hi Lucy, it's me Simon.

- Hey Simon, what's up?

- I don't know. I just checked my phone messages and I got one from Mom saying that they went to the hospital to talk to someone. Something had happened but she didn't say what.

- OK, that's where they are, Lucy said beginning to get seriously worried.

- Yeah, Simon said sounding really worried, don't you know anything?

- No, we just got in and was looking for everybody. Noone is here except Happy. We'll go over there right away, she continued.

- I can't come down until tomorrow night. I have a test to study to. It's tomorrow morning. I will go down right after that.

- Yeah. OK. I'll call later to tell you what's wrong, OK?  
- OK. Hear ya later.

- Yeah. Bye.

- Bye.

- That was Simon, Lucy said when she had hung up the phone.

- I kinda got that, what's wrong? Kevin asked.

- It seems Mom, Dad and Sam and David are at the hospital. Something had happened. But he didn't know what.

- Let's go down there right away.

- Yeah.

They were both now really worried, they made their way quickly back home to get the car and drove down to the hospital.

_At the hospital_

- Ruthie, it's Mom, Annie said as she sat down on a chair next to the bed and grabbed Ruthie's left hand.

- Hi Ruthie, it's me Dad, said Eric and sat down on Ruthie's right side and took her hand gently in his.

Ruthie laid completely still, she was sedated of course.

Annie and Eric looked at each other with tears in their eyes. Sam and David were now at the day-care at the hospital. They were too young to be able sit there the entire day.

- Any news? Eric and Annie heard a familiar voice coming from the door.

They turned their heads and saw Matt. He was wearing his doctors robe and a stethoscope around his neck. He looked really professional, but he had a very worried look in his face.

He entered the room and got to the bed. He had big tears in his eyes.

- No, nothing. She's sedated, Eric said.

- Yeah, I know. They think she's got a swollen brain too. Dr Fitzgerald told me. He's the best doctor at the ER at the moment. He's got tons of experience so I'm sure that Ruthie's gonna make it.

He sounded sure, but inside he wasn't. He was really scared. Ruthie was his babysister so of course he was worried. At least her vital signs were strong. Her heartmonitor beeped normally, her lungs were not damaged thank God.

- Where is everyone else? Matt asked.

- Sam and David are at the day-care and Lucy are probably at home. Simon is at college. I left him a message, Annie said without taking her eyes off Ruthie for one second.

- I'll call Lucy and Simon again, Matt said and went down the corridor to the lounge to make the calls.

He didn't get far though before he saw Lucy and Kevin with Savannah coming from the entrance. He hurried towards them.

- Hi Matt, Lucy said and stretched up to give her big brother a bearhug.

- Hi Luce, he greeted and hugged her back. Hi Kevin, hi Savannah he said while hugging Lucy.

- Hi Matt. Any news, Kevin asked.

- No, she's sedated and intubated. She's got multiple injuries but at least her vital signs are strong. Good heart- and lungsounds which is great. Right now the most worrying is that her brain is probably swollen, Matt answered and let go of Lucy.

- Can we see her? Lucy asked.

- Yeah, come with me.

Matt and Lucy held hands while hurrying towards Ruthie's room. Kevin held Savannah and hurried after them.


End file.
